Family
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono and Adam disagree on how crazy Kono's mum is. One shot. please review.


*Kono on the phone to her mum*

"Yes mum…okay…is that really necessary mum? Fine, yes of course mum…I will tell him…I will get back to you tonight, I know mum, and yes I love you too." Kono said hastily as she tried to get her mum of the phone.

"Erghh she is crazy!" Kono exclaimed as she flopped onto the sofa next to Adam.

Adam laughed. "What did she say?"

"She wants to throw us an engagement party!" Kono cried as though it were the worst thing in the world.

"What's wrong with that?" Adam asked surprised at Kono's reaction.

"What's wrong with that? My mum does not do low key. Ever since I told her we were engaged she's gone into crazy mother of the bride mode!" Kono rambled as her arms flew around everywhere highly resembling Danny.

Adam crooked an eyebrow as Kono continued.

"She wants to invite the entire family to hers for a luau to celebrate our impending marriage. Do you have any idea how many family members I have, there like thousands?" Kono cried dramatically. "Besides, it will be awkward for Chin since some of the family still don't trust him." Kono moaned.

"Chin doesn't seem to let that bother him. Anyhow if there's thousandssss of family members he will easily avoid those that don't talk to him." Adam said comically as he drawled out 'thousandssss'

Kono looked at Adam with a 'what the hell 'look.

"My family's crazy when there all together there just so many of them and so many personalities and my cousins will bring their children so it would just be crazy if I let he do this!" Kono exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Adam asked quietly.

"Erghh Adam you don't get it, it will be so much effort and mum will be overly excited and…" Kono grumbled before Adam interrupted.

"No Kono, you don't get it." Adam snapped before getting up and heading to the bedroom leaving Kono confused.

Kono sat on the sofa, her mind spinning wandering what ticked Adam off. She thought she was helping him by not letting him suffer her family.

Then it hit her.

Kono went to the bedroom, knocking quietly on the door before looking into the room. Adam was lying on the bed looking up to the ceiling, his arm across his eyes. Kono padded into the room and crawled onto the bed, lying down on her side and laying her arm across Adam's toned stomach, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered as she waited for Adam to look at her. Adam sighed and removed his arm from his eyes, bending to kiss her head before looking back up at the ceiling.

Kono continued. "I didn't think. I just assumed you wouldn't be interested. I didn't think that you might actually want to do something with family seeing as your family isn't about." Kono mumbled in embarrassment and unsure how to approach the topic.

Adam shifted and sat up pulling Kono with him. "Sweetheart, I love you and I love the family of yours that I have met, and I'm sure even if they are all crazy I will love the rest of your family. I'd love to get to know them all. Baby, when we get married I will be the happiest man alive. Our wedding day will top every other day because you will finally be my wife, but our wedding day will be filled with all of your family, and all of your friends. I won't have any family there because there either dead or too distant to have had any sort of relationship, and my friends are only friends through you. I have work colleagues Kono, I don't have anyone to invite to my own wedding. Don't get me wrong, I don't need anyone else other than you, but if your mum wants to throw us an engagement party I'd love it. I'd love to be able to have some sort of family to be able to celebrate with." Adam explained as Kono became tearful suddenly.

"Adam I'm sorry. I complain so much about my family and I didn't even think that you don't have any family other than me and the guys. Of course will have this party and you will be part of the family.

"Don't cry Kono. I don't need anyone other than you, but I wouldn't say no to a Kalakaua party." Adam chuckled.

"I'll ring my mum and tell her to organise it." Kono laughed.

Kono snuggled into Adam's chest as the two flicked the TV on and watched casually, before breaking out into a make out session.

"Oh my mum also told me to tell you she wants grandchildren" Kono said rolling her eyes.

"Aha, we better get practicing." Adam laughed as he flipped Kono over and began kissing down her body.

"Told you she's crazy!" Kono exclaimed.


End file.
